The Dark Wolf And The Dark Fox
by cecld16
Summary: After the defeat of Peter, Scott is slowly loosing control. Soon everyone will found out what being the True Alpha actually means. On top of that there's a new powerful monster in town and they must turn to two of their most deadliest enemies for help. Its not who you think... "It amazes me, how someone with so much kindness, so full of light, can have something so dark inside"
1. Preview

_She giggled, her voice echoing throughout the warehouse, the hunters and druids surrounding him, she was in front._

_Scott stared at her with pure fear, ignoring the chanting and the painful electricity going through him. He was changed to a chair, laced with wolvesbane._

_The women smiled sinisterly "Come on Scott, how's much more can you take?"_

_He choked out, all he could manage against the pain "P-please, don't do this! You don't know what you're doing! Please!"_

_She sneered, looking at a man to the left of her, who increased the electricity, Scott gave a pained yell._

_To her irritation it still sounded human._

_"D-don't do this!" Scott cried out._

_She snapped back "Just let it take over Scott, we need its power, you're always holding back, stop holding back!"_

_The chanting grew worse, like a pounding rithm in his ears that just got louder and louder._

_His wolf snapped and growled in its mental cage, wanting to be finally rid of its chains._

_There was a reason why he always held back._

_Why he never used his full power in any fight._

_Why he started distancing himself from his friends._

_Scott gasped out "I-I don't want anyone to get hurt, listen to me! I can't control-!"_

_"It's not about control, it's about freedom!" The women growled._

_The wolf roared inside him, smashing at the mental barrier, wanting its freedom, Scott couldn't help himself but respond to this dangerous part of himself, as he realised a animalistic snarl, his eyes for a couple of seconds turning red._

_She stepped back, a cold smile sneaking its way in._

_"That's it Scott, let it out" She murmured._

_He tried to form words but all that came out was snarls and growls and a untamed fury._

_Scott felt the wolf fill his whole body, braking down the barrier, the mental cage, spreading through his veins like acid and fire, editing away at his humanity._

_Scott's eyes changed to a dangerous red and stayed that way. Untapped power of the true Alpha swirling in his eyes, a dark glint appearing. And Scott closed his eyes, breathing deeply in and out. Feeling pure strength and power pumping through his body._

_He smiled, but it was a different smile, a dark smile._

_They would all regret and finally find out, why the true Alpha was not to be messed with and why Scott had worked so hard keeping his animal instincs at bay. Not because he feared them._

_But because..._

_He feared for his friends._


	2. Stalking Its Prey

_The wolf stalked its prey. The silver wolf growled hungrily. It's sharp teeth aching to rip, to tear. The deer, it's prey, had no idea that it's short life was about to end very soon. Saliva dripped from the wolves mouth._

_So close._

_The wolf could practically taste it's prey it was so close._

_Then snap everything ended._

_The wolf snarled and leaped out of the bushes, it's claws outstretched. The deer didn't stand a chance._

_The wolf had never felt so powerful, tearing into its prey, listening to it screaming..._

_It was a delicious sound._

_Wait.._

_Screaming?_

_Deers didn't scream._

_The wolf blinked and the Deer was replaced by a bloodied human, screaming in agony where the wolf had sunk it's claws into._

_But this human looked familiar?_

_Stiles?_

_But how did it know this humans name? Unless the wolf was actually-_

Scott woke up, holding back a yell. He was sweating and shaking, the dream still playing in his head. For weeks now, after he defeated Peter he'd been getting these dreams.

Unusually him as a hungry wolf and some one being eaten or killed by him.

Stiles...

"It's just a dream" Scott muttered, closing his eyes and shaking his head "Only a dream"

More like a nightmare.

Scott ran his fingers through his hair, only to wince as something sharp dug into his head.

He pulled his hands from his head.

Scott's eyes widening as he started at his hands, that looked more like claws. With some blood on them.

He flexed his hands, feeling a strength inside them he hadn't felt when he used to be a Beta.

He concentrated...

Nothing happened.

Scott gaped.

No this couldn't be right!

He tried again, still nothing happened.

His heart started to rise as he felt panic begin to grip him.

Scott concentrated, this time putting more effort into it. Much more effort intill a sudden pain in his hands and sweat pouring down his face, his hands finally turned back to normal.

Scott stared at them, breathing fast, not believing it had taken that much effort to turn back.

What on earth was wrong with him?


	3. I'm Fine Is Always A Lie

"Scott, Scott, Scott, Scott, I'm going to keep doing this intill you talk to me, Scott, Scott, Sco-"

Scott turned around to his hyper active friend...Stiles.

"Yes, what is it!" Scott snapped, feeling a flash of irritation.

Stiles blinked at him, looking a little shocked.

They were at School, Scott had currently trying to get into his locker, the dream still playing on his mind.

Scott sighed, rubbing his head, knowing he shouldn't of snapped "Sorry, had a bad morning"

"Tell me about it" Stiles muttered, not used to Scott having a go at him for no reason.

"Sorry, what were you going to say?" He asked his best friend.

"Lydia's throwing a massive party for us defeating Peter and Derek becoming like, super wolf"

Scott frowned, he wasn't sure what to make of Derek's transformation,well as long as he doesn't go all power hungry again he was fine with it.

"It's going to be awesome" Stiles said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah...awesome" Scott said, closing his locker once he got his books out, unable to feel as happy as Stiles.

As they walked to class Stiles asked him "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Scott replied, rubbing his hands together, hoping they wouldn't turn into claws without him noticing, again.

Now that would be hard explaining.

"So Lydia's party is around 9 at her house, you in?" Stiles asked excitedly.

For some reason all Scott felt was dread when he thought about the party.

"Who's going?" He asked.

Stiles shrugged "Just a couple of people"


	4. Loosing Control

"This is not a couple of people! What? Did you invite the whole School? Stiles? Stiles!?" Scott said frustrated, once he realised Stiles had run of into the busy crowd.

How many people where there here?

It was like 100 people.

He was at Lydia's party and was already regretting coming.

Scott suddenly felt a warm presence in his chest.

"Scott!" Someone yelled.

He practically felt his wolf bark in delight at greeting a pack member. Scott couldn't stop the smile on his face as he turned to his beta, Liam, who was grinning happily at him.

Liam got jostled a bit as he made his way towards Scott "Hey man, hows it going?"

Scott said with mock hurt "Stiles abandoned me"

"Thats to bad on Stiles part"

Scotts heart jumped in his chest, Liam smirked at Scotts love sick expression as his girlfriend made her way towards him, Kira.

Kira and Scott both smiled at each other.

Liam coughed awkwardly as he said "Uh, I'll leave you guys to...um chat, bye"

Before Scott could call him back Liam quickly rushed of.

He felt himself flush with embarrassment and something else.

"So, how you feeling? We haven't seen that much of each other" Kira said, looking a little sad.

Scott winced "Sorry"

He grimaced thinking back to how he'd almost killed her.

As if she what he was talking about Kira put her hand to his face as she said softly "What happened, I don't blame you, you were being controlled, its not you're fault Scott"

He looked away, not believing her.

The music changed and they moved closer together, moving their bodies slowly to the music.

"It wasn't you're fault Scott" She told him firmly.

"But-" He said.

"No!" Kira put her finger to his lips, shushing him, she said more sternly "It wasn't okay?!"

"Okay" Scott said, hesitantly, still not really believing her.

They moved even closer together.

Kira leaned in, their lips met.

Scotts heart started thudding hard in his ears, going so fast if he'd still been human he would have run a marathon by now, to get his heart up to this speed.

Stiles was dancing with Lydia, he glanced back to see Kira and Scott locking lips, he grinned, his best mate obviously didn't need him at the moment, he wondered if he should interrupt them, just for the fun of it.

A wonderful smell streamed through Scotts nose, mmm, was Kira wearing a new perfume? She smelled, positively delicious.

"Hey Kira! Over here!" Someone yelled.

They quickly jumped away from each other, Scott fought back an angry growl at being interrupted, the wolf inside him snarled angrily.

A guy pulled Kira away from him.

Kira giggled, going with the flow "Whoops, see you later, looks like I'm needed"

She winked at him before she was pulled into the busy crowd.

Scott fought back another growl that was threatening to be released, he frowned, what was wrong with him? He usually wasn't this upset about Kira walking away from him...

And in fact his heart rate was...rising...

Scott glanced at his hands, a flush of panic gripping him, they were claws, he stuffed them in his jackets pockets, quickly making his way towards the toilets.

Once he was inside he locked himself inside, breathing hard, now starting to sweat.

He gripped the sink.

He starred into the mirror to see blazing bright red eyes.

At the same time an urge to rip apart something came over him, to get rid of the tension that was slowly building inside him.

Snarling like an animal, with no effort, he ripped the sink of the wall, throwing it to the floor, it smashed on the floor, the ground shook with the force.

No!

It wasn't enough!

He needed something else to calm the raging ferocity that was now pounding inside of him.

His heart racing.

He needed...

He needed...

A vision of his claws tearing into something softer, his teeth doing the same, tasting something delicious and filling.

Without realising it, his tong licked his teeth that were gradually getting sharper and bigger as he thought about it.

Something that smelled amazing, almost exactly like the perfume Kira had been-

Then everything stopped.

Scotts eyes widened in horror at what he was thinking.

That hadn't been a perfume he'd been smelling.

He looked in the mirror to see a monster staring back at him, wanting flesh, to saint the need to tear, to rip, to feed and to kill.

Scott closed his eyes, then opened them, in the mirror now was a scared teenager boy. Like nothing had happened, red eyes gone, claws gone, fangs and extra hair completely gone, if it weren't for the smashed up sink, that looked like a bulldozer had smashed it up, instead of a supernatural teenager and the pipes spraying water over the place, he would of maybe thought he'd imagined the whole thing.

Scott let out a whimper.

What was happening to him?


	5. Not So Normal Party

Stiles was getting worried.

Scott had been gone for an hour, he'd asked Kira where he thought she'd last seen Scott.

She had last seen him going to the toilets.

He was outside the toilets, the door was locked.

"Scott?" Stiles yelled over the loud music.

No one replied.

"Is everything alright?" Liam asked, worried for his Alpha, popping up from behind Stiles.

"I'm not sure" Stiles said grimly.

Liam frowned then went forward, braking the lock on the door easily, once looking around to see if anyone was looking.

They burst into the room.

Stiles gaped.

What had happened in here?

One of the mirrors was broken, as if someone had put their fist through it and a sink had been ripped of the walls and battered badly.

Liam picked up a bit on the sink, inspecting it.

Stiles gulped, suddenly seeing a open window, Scott must have ran away...

But why?

It looked like Scott had somehow lost control of himself, like he used to when he was new at being a werewolf but how? Scott had been able to control himself amazingly well for a long time now, what had caused him to loose control like that?

Stiles didn't understand.

"Scott was defiantly here" Liam said, looking confused.

"Can you feel his emotions?" Stiles asked, hoping to get a clearer view at had what happened to his best friend.

The Beta nodded, concentrating then he said slowly "I can sense, anger, a lot of it. And...hunger?"

Stiles blinked, confused "Hunger?"

Liam concentrated some more, this was a different hunger he hadn't experienced before, it was blood thirsty and deadly.

He shivered, this was so unlike Scott.

Liam murmured, still concentrating "Its almost like I'm feeling someone else's emotions, some more blood thirsty, more dominant, more angry and basically more-"

"Like a wolf?" Stiles asked hesitantly, suddenly figuring it out.

Then-

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BATHROOM!" Lydia screeched suddenly from behind them, hurting the werewolf and humans ears.

Stiles gulped at the furious face of his friend, the banshee, who looked like she was going to kill him any second.

"We have a small problem" Liam said nerversly stepping backwards from Lydia's dagger like glare.

"What?" She seethed.

Stiles took a breath and said what he was thinking, hoping to god it wasn't true "I think Scotts lost control of his wolf, not sure how or why, he could hurt someone, we need to find him fast!"

Lydia's anger turned to shock.

Kira poked her head causally around Lydia, she had shooed most of Lydia's party guessed away from the toilets and had been listening in.

Kira felt worry for her boyfriend then sighed "And I was hoping going to a normal Party for once"

Stiles said, looking resigned "I think we just got to accept that thats never going to happen"


	6. Please Don't Tell Them!

Scott ran.

He ran into the woods.

He was running faster, faster than he'd ever run before.

He soon fell over into the mud, and just lay there, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

I thought I was past this!

Past controlling the terrible killer urges that used to overwhelm him as a new werewolf.

Why now where they becoming so difficult to control?

"Scott?" A voice called out.

Scott relaxed, hearing the voice of his allie, Derek. He wasn't really sure how they stood in their friendship but they were on good terms.

Scott looked up at the older werewolf.

Who was watching Scott worriedly and warily.

"Derek" Scott muttered, feeling like he was going to faint.

"You alright kid?" Derek asked, kindly.

Scott gave a sarcastic laugh 'Depends? What's do you mean by alright?"

He tried to stand up, almost falling as he did so.

"Woah" Derek said, catching the younger werewolf before he fell.

"Scott, what's going on with you?" Derek demanded.

"How should I know!" Scott growled, his eyes flashing Alpha red.

Derek stepped backwards quickly.

Scott closed his eyes, breathing deeply, when he opened them again they were back to their normal puppy brown colour.

"Explain!" Derek said demanded.

Scott bit back a growl at the blatant order. His wolf snarling angrily, no one told him what to do!

But Scott didn't want to have an argument, he felt to confused, to tired to be dealing with that, so everything spilled out of him.

His dreams his been getting.

Now recently his transformation getting out of hand and his...wolf urges.

"I just, don't know what to do, do you know what's happening?" Scott asked hopefully.

Derek looked at Scott, deeply troubled, he knew Scott's wolf would be stronger because of its status as an Alpha, finally unlocking his Alpha strength in the fight with Peter didn't help either.

"No but I think we should tell-"

Scott grabbed him, ignoring Derek's eyes flash a bright blue warningly.

"No! Don't tell them! Please!" Scott begged.

He didn't want them to know about this, they thought he was in control, what would Liam say? After Scott lecturing him on keeping his wolf under control and now him flying of the handle?

What good of an Alpha was he?

Stiles would probably be disappointed in him, so would Kira, maybe Chris, the werewolf hunter, they were currently friends with, long story, would want to put him down.

He felt humiliated and weak.

And one thing an Alpha always hates is to feel that, especially in front of his pack, and them knowing he felt like that...even worse.

Despite their friendship Derek wasn't a part of his pack, maybe that's why he felt alright with the older werewolf knowing how he felt.

An Alpha was meant to be always in control, ready to fight for and protect his pack, the idea that if this got any worse, that he might not be able to do that, made Scott feel even worse.

"Okay, okay, we'll talk to Deaton, just him" Derek assured him.

Deaton, the werewolves adviser, a former Druid, usually had some sort of answer for almost everything supernatural.

Scott nodded, letting go of Derek.

Derek glanced at the sky warily "Come on, let's go...The moon will be up soon"


	7. You Forgot To Lock The Door

In the vet where Dr Deaton worked, he finished testing Scott, his expression wasn't good.

"So?" Derek prodded the former Druid.

Deaton ignored him, he asked Scott who was lying down on his examination table "So you say this all started after you defeated Peter?"

"Yes" Scott said, trying not to sound to scared.

Deaton looked grim as he said, putting down a piece of equipment he was checking Scotts eyes with "I think I might know whats wrong with you"

Scott propped himself up on the table with his elbows, sitting up slightly "You do?"

"Maybe, let me do one more test, brace your self"

Scott blinked, confused "What-"

Derek turned round sharply, before the two werewolves could react he shoved a piece of sharp metal into Scotts chest.

He reacted instinctively, deep angry growl vibrated from his throat, Scotts eyes burned red. His teeth lengthened and in seconds he had Deaton by the throat, against the wall.

"Scott!" Derek yelled in shock.

Deaton rasped, not even trying to pry Scotts claw like hands from him "S-Scott, control your self, deep breathes, kill me if you w-want but then I-I won't be able to help you"

Scott quickly came back to reality, listening to Deatons voice. He let Deaton go, stepping backwards quickly, what the hell was he doing?

Breathing fast, trying to keep the boiling rage under wraps but failing, Scott gripped the piece of metal, pulling it out of his chest with ease then throwing it to the ground with force. Derek jumped slightly at the noise.

He cluched his hair, his teeth going back to normal but his eyes still a bloody red colour.

Scott turned on Deaton.

"What the hell was that?" He more than snarled.

Deaton held up his hands in a sign of submission, approaching Scott like he was approaching a wild animal that could snap any moment.

Deaton said calmly but also a bit wary "Me proving my point. Get a grip, control, remember? Come on Scott, calm down, have control"

The young werewolf took deep breaths, closing his eyes, his muscles tensing and relaxing, pushing the urge to rip Deatons head of deep inside him.

Finally Scott opened his eyes, they were back to their normal brown colour.

Derek and Deaton both relaxed.

Scott looked horrified at what he had almost done "Deaton I-"

"Its fine, really. My fault, should have known you'd react that violently if my assumption was correct" Deaton stated.

"What assumption?" Derek demanded.

Dr Deaton said, avoiding the werewolves eyes, looking out towards the window "You know, there was a legend about werewolves. It said that their actual soul and spirit was a wolf, when they got angry or felt heavy stress they could feel their own spirit inside them, it would feel like a wolf. The myth goes that the host, who ever housed the wolf spirit would instinctively trap the wolf in a cage inside them, only letting it out fully in extreme situations, life and death"

He looked at Scott, like he was an interesting animal ready to dissect.

Scott squirmed under his intense gaze.

Deaton carried on "What you faced with Peter was a life and death situation. You unlocked your wolf from its cage and you forgot to lock the door on it afterwards."

Derek said slowly "Like when Stiles, Allison and Scott opened a door in their minds accidentally."

Scott said uncomfortably "But I didn't feel like I was under anyones control when I took out Peter-"

"Didn't you?" Deaton murmured, raising his eyebrows at Scott, who suddenly looked extremely uneasy.

Deaton moved closer to Scott, speaking softly "The wolf is part of you, of course you'd still felt like your self. So your telling me you didn't feel the need to tear Peter to bits when he hurt Liam? You didn't feel free, invincible, powerful, like some sort of wall had been lifted and you felt like you could do anything in the world? Mm? Little wolf?"

Scotts eyes for a second flashed red, for a moment Derek and Deaton could feel it snarling under Scotts skin, wanting to feed and to kill.

Then it was gone as quickly as it came.

Scott said, unaware what had just happened seconds before hand "I-I don't-"

"You can't feel it now? If that cage was still locked you shouldn't be able to, unless you're threatened. But you can feel it even now can't you? A part of you aching to sink your teeth into my neck, aching to watch the life die in my eyes"

"Deaton!" Derek warned, not liking the dark look in Scotts eyes. Scotts chest going up and down in panting breaths.

Deaton turned away from Scott, his voice once again calm, like they were talking about the weather "The wolf inside you Scott, isn't just any wolf. Its an Alpha, a true Alpha. You need to lock it up again before-"

"Let me guess, before the wolf kills someone?" Scott said a little bitterly.

Deaton said, looking at Scott straight in the eyes "No, before **_you_** kill someone"


	8. Waiting

The next day Stiles knocked on Scotts door, he was extremely worried about him. He had gotten a text from Derek saying Scott was fine...

But somehow he didn't believe the former Alpha.

Scotts mother, Melissa came to the door, was it Stiles or did she look a bit worse for wear.

"Stiles?" Melissa asked, when he didn't say anything.

Stiles reddened slightly and stammered "U-Um is Scott in? Something happened last night..."

She frowned then lowered her voice, leaning in slightly "I was told not to tell you this but his at Dereks, Derek said he was ill, something that only happened to Werewolves but-"

"Werewolves don't get ill. Derek told me that some time ago" Stiles interrupted, more worry overcoming him.

Scotts mum asked, troubled "You think he was lying?"

"Maybe" Stiles said grimly.

Melissa told Stiles with authority "Okay, forget School, go to Dereks place and find out whats wrong with my son!"

Stiles gave a small salute "Yes mam"

She rolled her eyes at him and waved him away.

Stiles hopped on his bike he'd used to get there and took of, Worry for his best friend overwhelming him.

Meanwhile Scott was chained to the wall in Dereks burnt down house.

"You sure about this?" Scott asked.

Derek said "If what Deaton said is true, you won't have as much control as you usually do. The full moon is tonight. This is safer"

Scott asked warily "And if I get lose?"

Derek smirked, showing his werewolf eyes at Scott, they were a bright blue "You won't get far"

He grimaced "That makes me feel so much better"

"So...Now we wait?" Scott asked, looking out of one of the windows, still showing the light of day.

"Now we wait" Derek agreed.


	9. The Start Of Something Deadly

Jamie Heron looked into her basement. She had just moved in. No one had wanted the house so even though it's size, it had been quite cheep.

She had been living here for a couple of days. Only now did she check out the basement.

An old man had once lived here. He had died one night, no explanation why. Maybe old age?

However afterwards three men had occupied this building, they had also all died, with no explanation why.

But Jamie desperately needed somewhere to live. Despite its gory history, for Jamie, who had spent her life out on the street, this house was a gods send.

She would soon understand how literal that statement was.

"Jamie"

A whisper in the wind.

"Jamie"

Or was it?

"Who's there?" She called out, fear running though her voice.

"Finally a female, just what I need"

"Show yourself!" Jamie yelled.

"Sorry, can't do that"

Despite her instincts screaming her to run she took a couple of steps deeper into the basement.

The voice was mystical and a bit like silk. Powerful yet soft.

"Now Jamie, be a good little host and open your mouth"

"What-" She choked but as soon as she smoke a black mist came from no where, circling her.

The voice coming from the mist "I can only host a female, the men where just in my way"

Before Jamie could make sense of this the mist came at her, seeping through her mouth into her.

Jamie cried out.

She screamed in fear and pain.

Her blonde long hair turned as black as midnight, her blue eyes turned so dark you could hardly see her pupil.

Jamie's screams soon turned to a powerful laughter, lightning cracked out side.

Because Jamie no longer existed.

A goddess, as killed Jamie's soul, making Jamie's body her own.

The goddess screamed in triumph "Finally I am free! Soon the world will feel my wrath! I am Nyx! Goddess of the night! And no one will stand in my way!"

Her laughter could be heard for miles.

But it was soon dimmed by a strange yet powerful howl that graced the Sky, interrupting the goddess's laughter.

Everything darkened and the night seemed much to thick.


	10. Battle For Dominance

Scott felt like something was ripping him from the insides, tearing him into two half. One half of him loved this feeling of power that was slowly overwhelming him and the idea of braking something, destroying something didn't sound that bad either. He wanted to so badly.

The other half of him knew he shouldn't love it. He shouldn't want this. But..He soo did...

He didn't want to fight this feeling, it made him feel so good, so strong, so powerful. Scott felt like he could rip Peter apart with one single blow. Scott relished in the idea, well it was better than fantasying at ripping his own friends apart.

"Scott?" Derek asked, cautiously.

The younger werewolf had let loose a ear slipping howl that had shaken the ground and house, now he was on the ground, panting, his head tucked into his arms. The chains were long, allowing Scott to move more freely.

Derek had a feeling that Scotts eyes were probably a glowing red by now. It looked like he was loosing control after all.

"Scott, remember what Deaton said, you've got to stay under control" Derek urged him.

Why? Why did he have to? When it felt so good to not keep this side of himself hidden any longer. Not to keep it trapped inside him. Not to feel it all the time snarling in its mental cage? The wolf inside was growling in pleasure at finally being aloud to be free.

Scott could feel the wolf at the surface of his skin, rippling through him like a wave. His vision red as the wolfs eyes layered everything he saw.

The young Alpha stood up, his eyes locked onto the other werewolves face.

Threat! His wolf growled inside him.

Scott reacted on pure instinct, his lips pealed back to bare his sharp teeth that were growing sharper every second, at Derek.

"I suggest you take a couple of steps back" Scott said, his voice hardly sounding like his own.

Derek frowned "Scott-"

"NOW!" Scott said, no not said, he ordered him.

Derek may be not part of his pack but he was still an Alpha and he WOULD be obeyed.

The older werewolf sensed that this wasn't optional, taking wary and slow steps backwards. Derek said quickly "Scott, you gotta control-"

"I can't" Scott hissed. Red eyes flashing.

Scott breathed deeply in and out, closing his eyes for a couple of seconds as another rush of power and energy go through him, pumping through his veins.

He murmured, not looking at Derek "But it feels so good, just-just this once, not to fight, j-just this once-"

Derek rushed up to him, ignoring Scotts rumbling warning growl at him as he got closer "No! You can't-!"

"Why not?" Scott roared.

He was suddenly in Dereks face. Only the chains were stopping Scott from lunging at Derek. His red eyes glinting darkly.

Derek felt a flush of shock and a little fear, not of Scott but of what Deaton had told him how to know when the wolf was in complete control or not.

A wolf does not speak, it feeds, it kills and it makes a pack. Once the wolf was in complete control this is what Scott would be able to do.

Scott was acting so aggressively Derek knew that the wolf was out of its mental cage and was defiantly influencing him however Scott was still in control, he could speak, he could understand what was going on. Thats what scared Derek, if Scott was still mostly in control if he was like this then what would he be like once the wolf took control completely?

This was defiantly not good.

"You really think these pathetic chains can hold me?" Scott sneered.

Derek said trying to be calm "It was built for lifting parts can try but I doubt you'll succeed. No werewolf, not even an Alpha can-"

"But I'm not just as ordinary Alpha am I?" Scott chuckled.

Before Derek could respond, Scott pulled hard on the chain attracted to his wrists. He heard a snapping sound before they were falling to the floor, completely snapped in half. Scott hadn't even broken a sweat.

He then did the same thing to the chains around his legs. Derek's jaw fell open as Scott rubbed his wrists were the chains had been.

A cold smile on his face.

Derek took a step back "Scott, I don't want to fight you"

Scott growled, the wolf inside him begging for a fight, he took a threatening step forward "To bad" He sneered.

He couldn't refuse or fight the beast inside him, not when it was so close to the surface. Not when it felt so right to finally give in...

Derek grimaced, he didn't want to but it was the only way to defeat Scott, he reached in himself and called his own wolf to the surface, it quickly overwhelmed him with a rush of power and suddenly in Dereks place instead of a man was black, menacing wolf.

Derek let out a loud menacing roar that shook the windows, snarling at Scott, who looked amused, this wound Derek up even more.

"You call that a roar?" Scott said mockingly.

Scott shifted into his werewolf form, his face shifting to that of a monsters then he roared back. It was louder, longer and defiantly more powerful. The windows shattered and the house shook.

The black wolf was not to be intimidated though, shocked but never intimidated, so he lunged at the younger werewolf. I have evolved! I am one of the strongest werewolves here! I should be able to beat this stupid pup easily! Derek thought angrily.

Scott was thrown to the ground, Derek on top.

Snarling like an animal he through Derek of him, who landed on all fours ready to attack again. Scott stood up, he shifted a little so he looked more human, only his red eyes showed the beast that howled inside him.

He told Derek coldly "You can't beat me, might as well give up"

Derek growled, turning back to his human form "Why are you fighting me Scott? What does your wolf want? What is the point of this? If you wanted to escape you would have tried to get past me already, not fight me"

That halted Scott.

The young Alpha frowned, what did he want? What did his wolf want?

He had wanted a fight, the urge to rip Derek to shreds was strong but what was the point?

He looked inside himself, for some reason his wolf hadn't taken over him completely, he could feel it inside of him, warming his body, heightening everything about him, what did his wolf want?

It gave him an answer.

Scott let out a pained gasp as the wolf howled and roared its answer inside him. Scott felt his eyes blaze a brighter red, if that was even possible.

"_Submit_" Scott said shakily.

"What-" Derek said.

"I-no...It wants you to _submit_" Scott said, his voice almost a growl.

It was getting confusing at who was really in control. The wolf wanted Derek to submit to him, prove he was the Alpha, it didn't like Derek, feeling Dereks own wolf challenging its control. In wolf society you were either dominant or submissive. Derek wasn't an Alpha but he was still Dominant, still wanting to be in charge. Still wanting Scott to obey him, like Scott was still a beta.

Derek may not be intentionally doing this but Scott wolf could feel it and the rage that it brought was like a storm.

Images of when Derek had threatened people he cared about or beat him down when he'd been a beta flooded through Scotts mind. The wolf snarled in rage and humiliation. This would never happen again, the wolf would make sure it didn't.

Scott felt himself agreeing with the wolf. He felt anger clouding his judgement. How dare Derek, how dare he do that to an Alpha? Sure he hadn't been an Alpha back then but he was now, and the thought of Derek beating him in a fight, leaving him on the ground, him acting so submissive. God dam it made him furious and very, very revengeful.

The wolf inside him wanted Derek to feel pain like Scott had, pain at being forced to submit, at showing weakness to the stronger wolf. But the even more scary part? Scott wanted it to.

Dereks own wolf snarled in rage at being told to submit. Dereks own eyes burned a blazing blue.

"Scott..." Derek warned.

Scott was now glaring at Derek. Everything about him screamed a challenge.

"Whats wrong? Don't think you can beat me Derek?" Scott taunted, moving closer to him, looking at Derek like he was prey, his moves predatory.

It was now not just any fight.

It was a battle for dominance between the two werewolves.

There could only be one winner.


	11. Key And Lock

Derek had morphed back into his black wolf form while Scott had shifted halfway.

Scott growled menacingly, stepping forward, not at all intimidated by Derek's wolf form.

This time there were no words, just snarls and growls.

Both had given into their more primal wolf instincts. Derek leapt at Scott, claws out. Scott caught Derek mid air before he could even scratch Scott and flung him to the over side of the room. The black wolf got up again, not deterred.

Scott lowered himself into a crouch. His red eyes practically glowing in the moon light.

They circled each other, low growls ripping from their throats.

Derek charged again, Scott caught him by the throat, slamming him against the wall. The black wolf let out furious snarls, wriggling in Scotts grip but couldn't get free.

Scotts wolf inside him howled in victory. Scott snarled "Change back"

Derek ignored him.

Scott slammed the wolfs head against the wall, the sound like a thunder clap.

"Change back!" Scott roared.

Suddenly in the wolfs place was a snarling man, Derek glared at Scott who throw him to the ground.

Before Derek could get up Scott slammed his foot down hard on Dereks chest. To Derek it felt someone had dropped a couple of hundred weights that weighed a ton on his chest.

"How-" Derek choked out, his eyes still gleaming blue.

Scott said coldly "You're a perfect wolf. A perfect wolf gives orders and also obeys orders. A perfect wolf is Alpha but also Beta. You can't be the strongest wolf ever, eventually they'll be something stronger than you. Then you need to submit to survive and you're wolf knows when its lost. If you were Alpha you would keep on fighting till death. If you were beta you'd submit without that much of a fight and could be killed easily. You are a perfect combination on the two Derek, a perfect Wolf but..."

Scott leaned in and hissed "You know another name for a True Alpha? A perfect Alpha. I'm not a beta, I've never been a beta. I always end up the one leading or giving the orders. Even when you where an ordinary Alpha you followed my lead. Don't you ever wonder why I never submitted to you? Why I never submitted to anyone? I never have and never will obey orders. I give them. Thats how its always been. Now I'm giving you some"

Scotts voice changed, it was now laced with a commanding tone and authority of an Alpha "Submit! Or I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand"

"Scott, you can't-" Derek pleaded.

"Submit!" He snarled.

Knowing this may be the death of him but he had to try, instead of answering he reached for the humanity inside Scott as he pleaded "This isn't you! Take control! Lock the wolf away and throw away the key! What do you think your pack would think?!"

Something flickered in those red eyes, glowing with unkept and wild power.

"What do you think Kira would think? You loosing control like this? Huh?"

Scott didn't react to that but he hadn't killed Derek yet so the former Alpha took that as a good sign to keep going.

"You could hurt your pack in the state you're in, get a hold of yourself Scott!" Derek said, trying to be stern.

Scott bared his teeth at Derek as he snarled "Wouldn't hurt...Pack'

Derek could how Scott struggled to get the words out. Wolves didn't talk. He felt a shiver of doubt knowing that this meant Scott had almost completely given in to the wolf.

Derek snapped "A Alpha of a wolf pack punishes its pack for disobedience. One of these punishments is death! If someone from your pack disobeys you, you could kill them! Your human side is what stops you from going that far or even close to that! You need to take proper control!"

Derek watched as an internal struggle could be seen on Scott's face.

Derek pressed on "You can do it. I know you can! Push the wolf back, lock it up tight!"

Scott looked strained, his jaw clenching and his muscles tensing.

Scott snarled "No" But at the same time he wretched himself away from Derek, his legs giving way beneath him, his body shivering. Harsh breaths of air ripping from his lungs, sweat pouring down his face.

His wolfed features disappeared apart from his red eyes.

"Scott" Derek said, slowly getting up from the floor "Its not your-"

"Don't!" Scott practically shouted, his eyes turning a brighter red, he then curled in on himself. A tear leaked from his eyes.

His eyes dulled from red to a dark brown.

"Just don't" Scott sobbed.

He had shoved the wolf back inside the cage, locking the door, hopefully it wouldn't trouble them again.

The two werewolves studied each other, both breathing fast from what had just happened.

Derek looked at Scott with wariness but also pity while Scott looked on Derek with shame and guilt at what he had almost done.

The powerful deadly Alpha was gone, in its place was Scott, who looked like a puppy who had been kicked a hundred times.

"C-can you not mention this to anyone?" Scott asked Derek desperately.

"Scott, I-" Derek tried to reply.

"Please?" Scott pleaded.

Derek sighed, not being able to stop the sympathy and pity he was feeling for the young Alpha. He knew Scott had not everything in his power not to end up like Peter, now this? The guilt at what he had almost done must be destroying the poor kid "Yeah, sure" Derek agreed reluctantly.

And from then on this incident was hidden from everyone...But not for long..


End file.
